Who are You?
by motoharunana
Summary: AU. Pertemuan yang dilakukan semenjak tiga tahun tak berjumpa dengan teman-teman sekolahnya dulu nampaknya harus membuat Uchiha Sasuke menelan kecewa akibat tingkah Haruno Sakura yang terlihat aneh ketika di sampingnya. /"Ano ... " ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, "apa kita pernah kenal? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"/ Kenapa hanya Sasuke yang luput dari ingatannya?
1. Chapter 1

Café Konoha memang selalu ramai. Kepulan aroma kopi yang menyeruak, mampu menciptakan kepingan kenangan yang telah lama tidak terajut kembali. Percakapan, perbincangan, juga tawa yang mengudara, adalah hal biasa dalam sebuah pertemuan yang telah lama tidak dilangsungkan.

Lelaki berperawakan dingin dan kaku itu hanya dapat memandang kawan-kawan—lamanya—berbincang mengungkapkan kerinduan yang telah lama terpikul di dalam hati masing-masing. Matanya bergerak kesana kemari. Semua teman-teman sekolahnya dulu, memang telah berkumpul ditempat yang telah mereka sepakati. Namun, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang kurang.

Acara pertemuan kecil mereka memang belum dimulai. Mengingat ada seorang lagi yang belum datang. Lelaki itu mengatupkan mata kelamnya.

Ah, rupanya dia yang belum datang.

Semuanya masih asyik terlarut dalam perbincangan. Ia—Uchiha Sasuke—masih terlarut dalam pikiran yang sedari tadi bersarang di otaknya. Tentang seseorang yang masih dinanti kedatangannya. Tentang seseorang yang sampai saat ini tidak pernah luput dari ingatannya. Tentang sebuah ikatan yang ia tahu dinamakan teman terjalin dengan_nya_.

Ah, gadis itu.

Masih bergelut dengan pemikirannya, ia menangkap sebuah suara yang tidak asing mulai menyadarkan ia dari segala pikirannya. _Onyx_nya ia alihkan ke arah sumber suara.

Gadis dengan surai merah muda dan sepasang netra hijau meneduhkan terlihat tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Berjalan terburu-buru, menghampiri meja yang telah terisi penuh oleh sembilan orang di dalamnya. Gadis itu menunduk sekilas kepada seluruh rombongan di atas bangku masing-masing seraya berucap pelan.

"Hai semuanya, maaf aku terlambat," suara yang telah lama tak terdengar di telinga, mampu membuat sang pemilik obsidian itu menatapnya dalam.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Sini duduk di sebalahku," ucap seorang gadis bercepol dua yang duduk nyaris di sebelah lelaki bermanik tajam itu, karena sebelahnya di biarkan kosong.

"Ya. Terimakasih, Tenten." Gadis itu melebarkan senyumnya seraya melangkahkan kaki untuk duduk di bangku kosong tersebut.

Untuk sesaat, netra hijau itu nampak antusias mendudukkan dirinya persis di sebelah Tenten dan Sasuke. Dan sekilas, manik Sasuke yang sempat tak teralihkan dari gadis itu, mulai berkeliaran lagi karena tertangkap basah oleh sang pemilik netra hijau yang menatapnya dengan pandangan heran.

Semuanya telah komplit datang ke acara yang akan berlangsung. Sasuke yang menatapkan obsidiannya ke arah gelas berisikan minuman dengan warna pekat, seketika terkejut mendapat sebuah tepukan kecil dari gadis di sampingnya.

Untuk beberapa saat, ia melirikkan onyxnya perlahan saat dirasanya dadanya seketika bergemuruh dengan perasaan sesak yang tiba-tiba mampir begitu saja.

"_Ano_ … " gadis bersurai merah muda itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang terlihat tidak gatal, "apa kita pernah kenal? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya?"

Dan semua pandangan seketika tertuju ke arah asal suara seraya memandang tidak percaya apa keluar dari bibir bersurai merah muda itu.

.

.

.

**Who are You?**

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Alternate Universe Fict for SasuSaku

.

.

Semua mata tidak percaya memandang gadis musim semi yang diketahui bernama Haruno Sakura. Ucapan yang keluar dari bibir gadis itu seketika menjadi pusat perhatian dari seluruh pasang mata kawan-kawan lamanya.

Gadis berambut pirang yang duduk persis di depan gadis bersurai merah muda itu memandang aneh diri gadis itu.

"Hei, kau bercanda 'kan, Sakura?"

Sakura kini memandang heran ke seluruh rekannya yang memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh, termasuk ke arah gadis berambut kuning pucat yang menyatakan pendapatnya bahwa Sakura terlihat aneh dimata mereka.

"Bercanda?" Sakura menggeleng, ia justru kini menatap manik gelap di sebelahnya. Ia memandang lelaki di sebelahnya dengan seksama. Meneliti tiap-tiap garis wajah lelaki itu. mengingat-ingat apakah mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya.

Namun, nihil. Ia tidak mengenali siapa lelaki di sebelahnya.

"Apakah dulu kita pernah sekelas … dengannya?"

Ino—gadis berambut kuning pucat itu—semakin menatap dalam netra hijau di hadapannya. Mencari-cari kebenaran yang ada di dalamnya. Dan Ino menyadari satu hal, tatapan itu bukanlah tatapan kebohongan.

"Kau ingat aku 'kan, Sakura?" Ino kembali meyakinkan pemikirannya bahwa gadis itu tidak sedang benar-benar mengerjai mereka.

"Tentu saja. Kau 'kan sahabatku, Ino. Mana mungkin aku lupa." Sakura kini menatap piring-piring yang telah tertata rapi di meja mereka. sedangkan seluruh pasang mata masih memandangnya dengan pandangan seolah-olah tidak yakin akan tingkah gadis itu.

"Um … ano …, S-Sakura-_chan_ masih i-ingat kami?" suara gugup dari seorang gadis bersurai indigo kini membuat mata Sakura teralihkan langsung ke arahnya.

Sakura menatap lembut gadis itu.

"Tentu saja, Hinata-_chan_. Aku ingat sekali akan kegugupanmu," Sakura tertawa kecil. Lalu pandangannya ia alihkan satu persatu ke arah kawanannya. "Kau Neji pria populer yang disegani di sekolah, lalu di depannya ada Chouji si tukang makan, di samping Chouji ada Shikamaru si jenius yang selalu tidur di dalam kelas, di depannya ada Temari yang galak tapi dewasa, lalu di sebelah Ino, si Naruto si biang kerusuhan di dalam kelas."

"Apa-apaan itu? Aku bukan si biang kerusuhan Sakura-_chan_. Kau tetap Sakura-chan yang kejam!" Naruto yang mendengar penjabaran Sakura, lantas menampilkan ekspresi kesal dengan gadis itu.

Sakura tertawa kembali, "itu fakta Naruto, jangan kau tutupi."

Semuanya yang sempat terdiam, kini seketika tertawa mendengar penjelasan gadis itu. Terkecuali, Sasuke. Ia memilih diam seraya memikirkan tingkah gadis di sebelahnya yang tidak mengingatnya sama sekali. Sedikit pun.

Kenapa?

Begitu pertanyaan yang terlintas di pikirannya.

"Kau mengerjai kami ya Sakura, berpura-pura tidak tahu tentang Sasuke?" suara Shikamaru yang sedari tadi menonton mereka, membuat Sasuke menoleh sekilas ke arah Sakura yang kini memandangnya tidak mengerti.

"Hah? Siapa Sasuke?"

Dan semuanya kembali di buat bingung oleh reaksi gadis itu, termasuk Sasuke, yang merasakan perasaan aneh yang begitu menusuk hatinya.

.

.

.

Acara pertemuan sahabat lama telah usai. Sejak acara berlangsung, Sakura tak henti-hentinya berceloteh panjang sama seperti dulu, cerewet dan tidak berubah. Gadis itu menceritakan segala hal dan membuat semua orang yang berada di sekitarnya menimpali apapun ucapan yang terlontar dari bibirnya.

Petang telah berganti malam. Udara musim gugur yang menusuk kulit, tidak sebanding dengan tusukan yang amat kentara di hati lelaki berparas rupawan sang pemilik manik gelap yang berekspresi datar. Sepanjang pertemuan, Sakura begitu mengacuhkannya dan tidak sekali pun berbicara padanya sejak gadis itu berucap bahwa ia tidak mengenalinya.

Onyx itu mengatup, bersembunyi dalam kelopak yang menutup.

Udara terasa lebih dingin malam ini. Jalanan sepi dalam kawasan HI, menerbangkan daun-daun kering yang sudah tidak kuat bertahan pada tangkai yang ditumpanginya. Melesat, mengikuti arah udara musim gugur yang akan membawanya.

Sasuke masih berdiam di bawah sebuah pohon besar yang berguguran. Pohon Sakura, yang dulu sering ia singgahi tiga tahun lalu, bersama si pemilik nama musim semi yang telah melupakannya.

Rasanya begitu sakit sekali mengingat ia seperti dilupakan sebagai … temannya.

Beberapa helainya kini jatuh berguguran di atas kepalanya. Dan ketika menyadari ada satu helaian daun kering yang kini tertangkap di salah satu tangannya, ia menatap daun kering itu begitu dalam.

Tak lama berselang, tangannya terkepal. Meremukkan dedaunan yang hancur menjadi banyak bagian dan berterbangan kembali.

Rapuh.

Itu kuncinya. Saat dirasanya kepingan luka, kini begitu kentara di hatinya.

.

.

.

"Sai," panggil gadis bersurai musim semi itu pada seseorang yang tengah asyik dengan kegiatannya yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

Lelaki yang terasa dipanggil namanya, menolehkan manik gelapnya ke arah sang pemilik suara.

"Ah, Sakura. Selamat siang," sapanya dengan senyum kecil yang terpeta di wajahnya.

Sakura yang membalas senyum lelaki itu, kini melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arah Sai, yang mulai melakukan kegiatannya kembali.

"Selamat siang." Sakura mendudukkan dirinya tepat di sebelah lelaki itu seraya memerhatikan sebuah gambar yang terpeta di atas kertas lukis. Memandang dengan binaran takjub.

"Waw_, shugoi_ … " ia berdecak memandangi lukisan yang baru setengah jadi itu.

"Itu belum selesai," ujar lelaki itu mulai menarik beberapa garis di sana. "Tidak perlu memuji berlebihan."

Sakura mendecit sebal mendengar penuturan lelaki itu. "Ah, kau ini. Memangnya salah? Aku kan tulus memberikan pujian itu."

Sai menampilkan senyum andalannya ke arah gadis itu, "Hm. _Arigatou_, Sakura."

"Tidak perlu senyum palsu begitu. Huh." Gemas gadis itu melihat tingkah tetangganya sejak sekolah menegah atas dulu. "oh iya, ada yang ingin aku ceritakan padamu."

Sai menghentikan kegiatannya kali ini. Ia taruh kanvas yang berada di tangannya persis di samping cat warna pada meja kecil di tempat bangkunya berada. Maniknya kali ini menatap sang pemilik netra hijau yang memandangnya penuh tidaksabaran.

"Apa?"

Sakura terlihat nampak berpikir mengingat-ingat apa yang akan dilontarkan bibirnya. Manik hijaunya nampak berbinar. Bahkan senyum tak henti-hentinya mengembang di bibirnya.

"Semalam, aku datang lho ke acara pertemuan bersama sahabat-sahabatku sejak sekolah dulu." Nada itu terdengar amat bersemangat dan begitu bahagia.

Sai menatap dalam manik hijau di hadapannya dengan tatapan datar yang ia miliki. "Benarkah?"

Sakura mengangguk senang. Ia menggerak-gerakkan tangannya seraya berceloteh apa yang diceritakannya pada lelaki berkulit pucat dan bersurai senada dengan burung gagak itu.

Entah kenapa, Sai dengan mudah mematri senyum di bibirnya.

"Aku bertemu Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Naruto bahkan Shikamaru dan Chouji juga ada lho. Termasuk Neji yang aku tahu sangat populer dulu di sekolah kita."

Menghentikan celotehnya, Sakura mengatupkan netra hijaunya.

"Eh, tapi aku heran, Sai. Kau harus tahu, kemarin Naruto membawa sahabatnya untuk ikut melakukan pertemuan bersama kami. Aneh sekali 'kan, mengajak seseorang yang tidak merupakan bagian dari kelas iku dalam acara pertemuan seperti itu."

Sai masih terdiam mendengarkan celotehan gadis itu dengan kerutan yang kini mampir di keningnya. Penasaran dengan seseorang yang disebut sebagai sahabat Naruto—teman sekelasnya Sakura .

"Siapa?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak mengenalnya. Ia sedikit mirip denganmu. Hanya saja, ia memiliki tatapan yang tajam dengan rambut yang mencuat ke atas."

Sai masih menyimak penjelasan gadis itu, ia menatap gadis itu penasaran.

"Mirip denganku?" Sai meyakinkan tentang penjelasan gadis itu.

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Ya, tapi dia sedikit dingin dan kaku."

Sai kini bergelut dengan pikirannya. Mencari tahu siapa sosok yang dimaksud oleh Sakura. Ia seperti hafal dengan sosok itu, tidak asing. Rasa rasanya, ia mengenali sosok itu. Tapi, siapa?

"Kalau tidak salah namanya Uchiha Sasuke."

Sai mendadak bungkam. Salivanya seakan tertahan di tenggorokannya begitu saja. Ekspresinya mendadak terkejut mendengar penuturan gadis itu. Uchiha Sasuke? Sai tahu betul siapa lelaki itu. Ia tidak mungkin lupa.

"Hah? Sasuke maksudmu?"

"Kau kenal?"

Sai seketika menatap Sakura tidak percaya. Tentu saja ia kenal mengingat lelaki itu adalah teman sekelas Sakura. Yang justru Sai heran adalah kenapa Sakura menanyakan hal seperti itu padanya?

"Tentu saja. Memangnya kau lupa dengan dia?" Sai kini menampilkan ekspresi datarnya kembali. Menatap raut Sakura yang kebingungan mendapatkan pertanyaan balik darinya.

"A-apa maksudmu? Apa aku mengenalinya?"

"Heh?"

Kini Sai kembali dibuat terkejut oleh gadis itu. Bagaimana bisa gadis itu malah lupa pada teman sekelasnya sendiri? Ia menepuk pipi gadis itu dengan pelan, seolah menyadarkan gadis itu dari mimpinya.

"Kau tidak bercanda 'kan Sakura? Ia teman sekelasmu." Sai mulai menaruh kedua telapak tangannya ke posisi semula saat manik teduh itu mulai menatapnya seolah mencari-cari sesuatu di mata kelam milik lelaki itu.

Sakura terkejut bukan main. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat apapun namun nihil, ia tak mendapati ingatan apapun yang berhubungan dengan lelaki itu. Apa benar lelaki itu teman sekelasnya? Lantas kenapa ia tidak ingat sama sekali?

Rasanya tidak mungkin. Ia jelas-jelas tidak pernah merasakan pernah bertemu dengan lelaki itu sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa bertemu dengannya Sai, sungguh."

Seketika itu Sakura bangkit dari posisinya, berdiri memandangi daun-daun musim gugur yang berterbangan tersapu angin yang membawanya. Dan Sakura kini tersenyum menghadap Sai yang masih menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tak bisa ia artikan.

"Ah, kau pasti ingin lanjut melukis lagi 'kan, Sai? Maaf ya aku mengganggumu. Soal lelaki yang kita perbincangkan, kurasa tidak penting untuk dibahas."

Sakura melebarkan cengirannya. Gadis itu menunduk sekilas seraya menyipitkan matanya, berpamitan pada Sai yang masih diam tak bergerak sama sekali.

"Aku pulang dulu ya, terimakasih sudah mendengarkan ceritaku. Sampai jumpa!" gadis itu segera membalikkan badannya seraya berjalan menjauhi tubuh Sai yang masih menatap gadis itu dengan segala pemikiran-pemikiran yang berkecamuk di otaknya.

"Ya, sampai jumpa," sahutnya singkat saat tubuh Sakura semakin mengecil dalam pandangannya.

Pemikirannya kini berterbangan kemana mana saat mendapati keanehan yang terjadi pada tetangganya itu. Hei, kenapa gadis itu tidak ingat sama sekali dengan Sasuke? Apa gadis itu hanya pura-pura saja? Tapi, Sai tahu betul tatapan dan raut wajah gadis itu. Gadis itu terlihat tidak berbohong sama sekali.

Sai menggigit ujung penggangan kayu pada kanvasnya, pikirannya kini tertuju pada satu hal.

Kenapa hanya Sasuke yang luput dari ingatannya?

.

.

.

**Tbc**

Fict penyegaran di bulan ini :3 Btw, ini ide dapet pas abis nonton Anime Isshuuran friend(kalo gak salah namanya) hehe Dan telah singgah di docku beberapa hari yang lalu. Ficts ini mungkin hanya sampai 5 chapter Insya Allah paling maksimal. Dan masih bisa kurang, jadi ya gak panjang-panjanglah. Bersedia memberikan tanggapan kalian? :3


	2. Chapter 2

Angin berkiprah memainkan helai demi helai anak rambut yang sewarna kopi pekat. Sungai yang berkilau, memantulkan langit yang senada jingga menganggumkan. Membuat matahari seperempatnya akan masuk dalam garis yang membentang di ujung sana, di balik gedung-gedung bertingkat yang tak jauh dari mata memandang.

Tangannya ia taruh di atas dengkulnya, matanya ia biarkan menelisik lebih dalam ke arah rerumputan yang bergoyang. Ia tak mematri sebuah senyum, atau ekspresi yang menggambarkan perasaannya. Hanya mengatupkan bibir, seraya mengingat-ingat hal-hal yang telah terjadi.

Tentang gadis itu yang pernah menggedor masuk dalam kehidupannya. Mengenalkan ia tentang bagaimana ikatan pertemanan yang sebenarnya. Membuat ia tahu bahwa terkadang hidup membutuhkan 'teman.' Tidak lagi bergantung pada kesepian.

Matanya mengatup, saat ia rasakan seseorang tengah berdiri di sampingnya, mengikuti arah pandang yang dituju olehnya yang dari tadi sibuk memecahkan kemelut di hatinya.

"Tidak biasanya kau di sini?" suara dari sosok di sampingnya, membuat manik Sasuke membuka. Ia hanya meluruskan pandangannya ke depan, tidak memandang lelaki di sampingnya yang selalu melampirkan aura keceriaan di setiap waktu.

"Hn, hanya ingin." Bibirnya mulai bersuara. Terdengar datar seperti biasa. Ciri khasnya.

Namun lelaki berambut kuning di sebelahnya tahu persis apa yang telah terjadi pada sahabatnya itu. Ia merasa ada yang tidak beres.

Naruto menghela napasnya. Manik saffirnya ia lempar ke arah depan. Mencari sesuatu dalam pantulan air yang berkilauan di hadapannya. Suara alirannya, membuat telinganya seakan betah berlama-lama.

"Oh, begitu. Kau sedang tidak memikirkan masalah saat pertemuan 'kan?" suara itu terdengar pelan, tidak terdengar kencang seperti biasa.

Namun, entah kali ini Sasuke merasakan tubuhnya seketika menegang. Pikirannya yang sempat melayang-layang kini terpaku pada satu titik pusat. Namun masih saja, bibirnya ia biarkan mengatup tanpa ingin menyahut ucapan Naruto yang menanti jawabannya.

"Aku masih penasaran, kenapa Sakura tidak mengenalimu sama sekali ya? Apa Sakura _amnesia_?" Naruto berucap ragu, saat ia dapati manik kelam itu sedikit melirik ke arahnya. Tatapannya tidak tajam. Namun Naruto tahu, auranya memancarkan hal lain yang tidak terduga.

"Kalau dia amnesia, dia juga akan lupa padamu." Ia menghela napas pelan.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya menoleh ke arah lelaki itu yang kini menatapkan matanya lagi ke depan.

"Benar juga."

"Hn."

Seketika, Naruto mendudukkan dirinya karena merasa lelah berdiri. Duduk di samping Sasuke seraya memainkan rerumputan yang menggelitik bagian kakinya yang tidak terlindungi.

"Kau tidak penasaran?"

Sasuke menatap ke bawah, menatap rerumputan yang bergoyang mendengar pertanyaan melantun begitu saja.

"Aku tidak peduli." Manik hitamnya mengatup sekilas. Lalu arah pandangnya ia lempar ke depan kembali. Seolah-olah menghindari.

Ini yang Naruto tidak sukai dari sifat lelaki itu. Terlalu diam dan menutup diri. Padahal kalau dilihat secara seksama, Naruto dapat memastikan bahwa lelaki itu juga sebetulnya sangat ingin tahu melebihi dirinya.

"Benarkah? Kau tidak takut kalau seumur hidupmu, kau akan dilupakan olehnya?" Naruto melirik dengan tatapan sinis ke arah lelaki itu.

Lelaki itu mengatupkan bibirnya. Enggan menanggapi pertanyaan _retoris_ yang diajukan Naruto kepadanya. Lebih baik diam. Mencoba tidak peduli. Begitu yang tiap kali melintas dipikirannya, saat pikiran-pikiran tentang gadis itu menyeruak kembali kedalam memorinya tanpa ia minta.

Naruto kini menatap tidak suka pada lelaki itu. Dan suara yang keluar dari bibirnya, seakan menohok lelaki itu meski ekspresinya masih datar dan tidak berubah sama sekali.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan selalu diam dan menghindar. Kalau kau penasaran, kau harus cari tahu apa penyebabnya. Itu yang aku tidak suka dari dirimu."

.

.

.

**Who are You?**

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Alternate Universe fict SasuSaku

.

.

.

Pusat HI memanglah pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di kota kecilnya. Menjajaki jalanan pusat HI adalah hal yang Sakura sukai. Terlebih menikmati pemandangan aktivitas orang-orang yang tengah melakoni banyak hal, mulai dari pembeli dan penjual, orang-orang lalu lalang, teriakan anak-anak yang menggema, bahkan tak jarang juga ia dapati kejadian-kejadian lucu yang membuat tawanya meledak begitu saja.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu mengendarkan matanya ke segala arah, ia mencari toko _takoyaki_ yang terkenal enaknya di kota HI. Maka, ketika matanya menangkap toko _takoyaki_, Sakura segera meluncur untuk memesan makanan favoritnya tersebut.

Ia telah memesan _takoyaki_. Sembari menunggu pesanannya, ia berdiri di samping box minuman tak jauh dari takoyaki berada. Menandaskan minuman hangatnya yang baru saja telah masuk ke dalam tong sampah.

Namun, seketika ia merasa ada seseorang yang menarik tangannya begitu saja dengan amat kuat dan menimbulkan kesakitan di sana.

"Hei, siapa kau? Lepaskan aku!" Sakura memukul sang pemilik tangan yang mencengkeram tangannya seraya menarik tubuhnya yang kesakitan itu dengan seenak jidat.

Sosok yang mencengkeram Sakura, langsung melepaskan tangan gadis itu dan memposisikan gadis itu di antara gang sempit di antara toko-toko HI. Menjauhi kerumunan-kerumunan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

Sakura yang tidak senang dengan perlakuan lelaki itu kini memandang dengan tidak suka wajah yang sekarang menoleh ke arahnya dan menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam. Dan Sakura menemukan sepasang manik gelap yang membuat manik hijaunya membulat. Ia tidak pernah menyangka akan bertemu lelaki itu lagi di tempat seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku?" pertanyaan _sarkastik_ itu seolah menyudutkan gadis itu. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memundurkan tubuhnya hingga posisinya kini membentur tembok toko di gang sempit yang tengah ia jajaki.

"A-apa maksudmu? A-aku tidak mengerti." Ia berujar gugup, saat manik kelam itu mengintimidasinya begitu dalam seolah getarannya sampai di perut Sakura dan mengaduk-aduk isi perutnya saat itu juga.

Lelaki itu menyilangkang kedua tangannya di depan dada. Terlihat begitu angkuh.

"Oh, _souka_?"

Sakura memandangn lelaki itu gemetaran saat sang lelaki perlahan-lahan mendekati tubuhnya dan menempelkan kedua tangannya pada tembok di kedua sisi wajahnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan seenaknya begitu!" Sakura panik saat ia mendapati manik itu menatapnya begitu _intens_. Begitu dekat dan lekat menatap kedua manik miliknya. Membuatnya gugup dan sedikit salah tingkah. Ia gemetaran kecil.

Jarak wajah mereka hanya beberapa _senti_. Dan Sakura dapat merasakan hembusan napas lelaki itu menerpa wajahnya. Ia gugup. Ia merasa wajahnya memanas saat itu juga mendapat serangan yang ia tidak pernah duga.

"Kalau kau tidak mau mengaku, aku tidak akan mengubah posisiku."

Lelaki itu tetap pada tempatnya. Menatap gadis itu lekat dan mencari suatu kebenaran yang Sakura rasa tidak mengerti sama sekali.

"Mengaku u-untuk a-apa?" kegugupan masih melanda gadis itu.

Ia memejamkan matanya, takut menatap kilatan obsidian yang terlihat begitu mengerikan.

"Kau hanya berpura-pura tidak mengingatku 'kan?"

Hah? Sakura membuka matanya sekejap saat ia tahu kepingan obisidan itu masih berada di depan matanya. Dadanya berdebar tak karuan, gemuruh beradu, membuat ia seakan sulit bernapas. Tapi sekuat tenaga, tangannya yang sedari tadi merasa kebas, kini telah memiliki kekuatannya kembali dan mendorong dengan sekuat tenaga dada bidang lelaki di hadapannya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu! Dasar tidak sopan! Aku tahu kau sahabat baik Naruto, tapi kau tidak bisa seenaknya melakukan hal-hal tidak berdasar padaku!" gadis itu berhasil mendorong lelaki itu susah payah.

Emeraldnya berkilat dan berkaca-kaca menatap lelaki di hadapannya yang masih memandangnya dengan ekspresi datar yang ia punya. Napas Sakura kini kian memburu, emosi meluap begitu saja keluar dari bibirnya.

"Aku tidak suka caramu yang menarik orang dengan kasar dan melakukan hal-hal yang membuat orang ketakutan. Terlebih kita tidak saling mengenal." Emeraldnya kini mengatup sekilas. Gadis itu mengumpulkan keberaniannya kembali.

"Jangan dekat-dekat denganku lagi, aku tidak suka dengan caramu!" seketika itu juga, gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan sejuta emosi yang bercampur di hatinya. Menatap lelaki itu dengan pandangan seolah-olah tidak pernah mengenali sama sekali dan tatapan penuh kebencian.

Sakura sudah jauh melangkahkan kakinya mengabur dalam kerumunan orang-orang pada pusat HI, tanpa menyadari bahwa lelaki itu masih diam terpaku. Tidak bergerak sama sekali dari tempatnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke termenung. Ia mengingat-ingat apa yang telah dilakukannya terhadap gadis merah muda itu. Sesak mampir begitu saja dalam dadanya. Mengaduk-aduk isi perutnya dan membuat kepalanya seakan berputar memikirkan kejadian ganjil yang menusuk hari-harinya.

Ia pikir, saat pertama kali gadis itu akan berjumpa lagi dengannya, ia akan menemukan sapaan hangat yang dulu sering di dengarnya.

Ia pikir, saat pertemuan itu terjadi, gadis itu akan berceloteh panjang lebar padanya sampai membuatnya bosan sama seperti tiga tahun lalu yang teramat sebentar dilaluinya.

Ia pikir gadis itu akan selalu tertawa saat ia menatapnya dengan pandangan menusuk seperti yang sering dilakukannya dulu.

Ia pikir. Ia pikir. Ia pikir. Segalanya sudah tak lagi sama.

Helaan napasnya tertahan. Asumsi-asumsi yang bergelora di otaknya tidak sejalan dengan nalarnya yang tengah enggan berpikir jernih.

Dosa apa ia pada gadis itu?

Ia termangu. Kantuk belum juga terkumpul sejak kejadian di pusat HI kala itu. Lelaki itu lebih banyak mengurung di kamarnya. Terdengar klise memang, namun, kejadian-kejadian yang berlangsung nampaknya memang membuatnya terkurung dalam keadaan dulu lagi sebelum ia mengenal gadis itu.

Ia meninggalkan kota Oto—kota besar—setelah kelulusan cumlaudenya dan menolak penawaran bekerja di sana. Ia lebih memilih pulang. Kembali pada kota kelahirannya yang sudah menyimpan segala kenangan yang menggumpal di hatinya.

Padahal, saat kepulangannya, ia sangat sangat ingin bertemu gadis itu. Bertatap pandang seperti dulu, mencari kenyamanan yang tak pernah ia dapatkan di Oto.

Namun, ia harus menelan kecewa.

Awalnya, ia tidak berniat ikut pada pertemuan kecil itu. Tidak sama sekali. Ia dipaksa oleh Naruto yang mengiming-imingi akan memberikan buku yang belum ia miliki. Dan akhirnya ia terpaksa ikut. Walaupun dalam setengah hatinya, ia merasa senang. Karena pastilah ia bertemu gadis itu.

Malam ini pekat sepekat kopi hitam. Bintang yang memesona seakan terlihat pahit, tidak mengagumkan walau cahayanya berkerlip mengundang puluhan pasang mata yang melihatnya begitu takjub. Namun lain cerita untuknya.

Ia merasa pengap memikirkan hal-hal rumit yang terkadang dapat ia atasi. Tapi, ini bukanlah hal mudah sama seperti mengerjakan pembukuan maupun buku jurnal. Bukan juga penjabaran yang menurutnya mudah tentang analisis historical dan sejarah. Bukan juga berbagai ilmu yang sering ia pelajari sewaktu sekolah dan kuliah. Ini lain cerita. Ini ilmu yang tidak di dapatkan dengan penjabaran-penjabaran klasik dan tertulis di buku.

Ini real tentang pengetahuan dari sebuah aksi dan pengalaman.

Kakinya melangkah dalam jalanan sepi kota HI yang bisa dibilang kecil ini. Menikmati tiap usapan angin musim gugur yang menerobos masuk melalui setiap inci pada pori-pori kulit tubuhnya. Daun kering yang berterbangan, suara riak air dikejauhan. Menambah suasana malam ini terbangun dengan purnama yang mengkilap di atas sana.

Langkahnya terus menyusuri setiap inci jalanan HI. Enggan berhenti. Ia tidak peduli kemana kakinya melangkah. Yang jelas, ia butuh sesuatu yang menenangkan.

Maniknya menatap lurus, saat waktu sudah melaju dipertengahan malam menuju pagi, ia tetap melangkah. Sampai kakinya berhenti mendadak. Tubuhnya berbalik. Wajahnya ia dongakkan ke atas. Ia tahu betul ia berhenti di mana.

Karena tiga tahun yang lalu, ia sempat terdiam di tempat ini. Tepat di waktu yang sama kala itu. menatap jendela yang menutup dan lampu yang tidak meredup di atas sana.

Ia tahu persis, ia berada dikediaman gadis itu, saat ini.

.

.

.

Sakura tidak mengerti. Rasa kantuk tak kunjung datang sejak beberapa hari belakangan. Otaknya mulai merangkai kejadian demi kejadian yang ia alami dan tak kunjung terhenti belakangan waktu ini.

"_Kau mengerjai kami ya Sakura, berpura-pura tidak tahu tentang Sasuke?"_

"_Memangnya kau lupa dengan dia?_

"_Kau tidak bercanda 'kan Sakura? Ia teman sekelasmu."_

"_Kau hanya berpura-pura tidak mengingatku 'kan?"_

Ucapan-ucapan itu bergelayut di telinga Sakura. Memekakkan telinganya. Membuat otaknya merajut pikiran-pikiran yang seringkali ia tepis. Kenapa semua orang seakan-akan menganggap Sakura mengenali lelaki itu?

Sakura tidak mengerti. Ia selalu menggali ingatannya beberapa waktu ini. Namun, ia tidak pernah menjumpai sosok itu diingatannya. Bahkan sepertinya memang tidak ada. Lantas, kenapa Sakura hanya di bilang pura-pura? Kenapa Sakura dibilang bercanda?

Ia menggeleng.

Kalau pun Sakura kenal, ia pasti sudah mengingatnya. Tidak mungkin juga Sakura jahat melupakan teman sendiri. Sakura menghela napas kecil.

Rasa kantuk tak kunjung datang. Padahal waktu tinggal seperempat lagi menuju pagi menjelang. Tapi, ia mendapati manik hijaunya enggan terpejam.

Setengah hati ia membangunkan tubuhnya, menatap lantai-lantai dingin yang mulai di pijakinya satu persatu. Dingin. Itu yang terlampir bagian alas kaki Sakura saat ia merasakan sensasi itu meresap di kulit paling dasar kakinya.

Sedikit tertatih Sakura menghampiri tirai yang tertutup rapat. Ia ingin memastikan keadaan di luar saat seperempat malam ini. Menyibak secara perlahan dan meneliti keadaan di luar. Sakura mendapati rumah Sai yang telah gelap gulita. Pastilah lelaki itu sudah tidur lelap sekarang. Ia tersenyum tipis.

Lalu pandangannya, ia endarkan ke arah lain. Ke bawah jalanan sepi. Dan manik Sakura menangkap sebuah sosok yang berdiri di depan rumahnya. Dengan jaket dan syal gelap yang menyampir di lehernya.

Siapa? Pikirnya.

Sakura seperti tahu gestur tubuh dari sosok itu setelah ia menelaah lebih lanjut lagi, melihat surai sosok itu yang mencuat.

_I-itu kan lelaki yang waktu itu? sedang apa dia di depan rumah?_

Dahi Sakura mengernyit. Segala pertanyaan-pertanyaan kini melintas di otaknya. Ia mulai meneliti lebih lanjut apa yang akan dilakukan lelaki itu selanjutnya. Dan persis saat Sakura menangkap raut wajah itu, manik gelap yang terlampir di sana segera melayangkan tatapannya padanya. Membuat bola matanya membulat. Terkejut.

Dan detik itu juga, Sakura langsung menyibak tirai dan menutupnya secara keseluruhan. Menghindari tatapan tajam yang diajukan lelaki itu padanya.

.

**Tbc**.

Hai. Chapter dua telah update. Ngebut ya? Sebenarnya sih udah di rancang dua chapter dari kemarin dan sedang dalam tahap perancangan chapter ketiga dan keempat hehe. Dan saya berharap, fict ini bisa selesai dalam bulan ini juga :3

Oh iya, sekarang fb saya sedang dalam masa DA untuk sementara sepertinya. Jadi, bagi yang sekiranya mau menghubungi, bisa hubungi saya lewat e-mail. Dan saya senang sekali mendapat respon yang positif dari kalian. Masih sangat dibutuhkan tanggapan untuk chapter ini. Bersediakah memberikan tanggapannya kembali? xD

Thanks to**: Naya Aditya, Luca Marvell, Azi-chan, hanazono yuri, , adora13, zagy, sofi asat, .3914, o'cley sissy, Ayz, Eysha CherryBlossom, ntika blossom. Saya cinta kaliaaan xD**


End file.
